


Innocence

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s thoughts on Ianto and Innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

There was something about Ianto Jones, something that just screamed innocence at people, maybe it was because he was so young or that he kept himself pristine in fine cut suits with a professional manner. No matter what it was about him, nearly everyone thought of him as innocent, something that he definitely wasn’t. The only person who really saw Ianto, for who he really was, was Jack, everyone else just chose to believe that Jack was corrupting him. No-one would ever believe that half the things that Jack and Ianto got up to were Ianto’s idea, naked hide and seek was Jack’s, but a great deal of their other games were Ianto’s invention. Jack had never even thought in his long life the amount of things that could be done with a stopwatch, but Ianto had come up with quite a list. No he was definitely not innocent, Jack thought as he looked up at the man who had him bound to their bed, not innocent at all, not that he minded of course.


End file.
